Remember
by Lunaroid2906
Summary: She lost everything; memory, feelings, him. The memory and feelings can be obtained again, but she chose to obtain him. She will remember and then reach him. Oneshot. Nalu


**r**:**e**:**m**:**e**:**m**:**b**:**e**:**r**

**oneshot**

_flashback_ **-** normal **-** _"flashback" _**-** "normal"

* * *

_"I will remember and then I will reach you"_

* * *

The sky was dark; deep purple-colored with gray clouds hung high in the sky. The full moon managed to show some of its light through the crevasse of the thick clouds. There were no stars able to be seen. Tonight was, indeed, a cloudy night. But she felt the wind was rather cold; the rain could fall anytime.

**_Drip, drip, drip_**

The water fell from the sky.

**_Drip, drip_**

It dampened her hair.

**_Drip, drip, drip, drip_**

It dampened his grave stone.

**_Drip, drip, drip_**

She looked up to the sky as the water hit her face down to her cheeks. The moon was nowhere to be seen, yet the clouds getting thicker each second she stares. And the drizzle had gotten into a downpour. Lucy smiled. She always loved the rain. It always brought that fresh and unique scent of wet soil and the cold water always helped her to clear her mind.

"Lu-chan…" she heard a weak voice, filled with concern and sadness, behind her.

The said girl inhaled. "You can go home first, Levy-chan, I still want to be here for some time longer," she replied, not bothering to turn back.

"But–"

"Please?" then exhaled quietly, eyes fixed to the drifting clouds.

Lucy knew that Levy could drag her back to her apartment, but all the girl did was only giving her an umbrella.

"It is eight past twenty now, don't go home too late, okay?"

Lucy merely nodded, lips turned into a flat line. The girl inwardly thanked Levy for not facing her. Then, Lucy heard her footsteps getting smaller and smaller and she felt no one other than her around there.

Face still facing the sky, she smiled again.

**_Drip, drip_**

She loved the rain because it calms her; because it helped her to express what she could not express.

"I guess I don't need Levy-chan's umbrella," she talked to no one as she dropped it to the wet ground.

Her smile widened as she finally remembered what happened after her mission.

That day was the same day as another day when she was low on money.

Taking a solo mission, processing the mission, got rewarded, and then pays her rent; that was her plan.

But he insisted to come with her.

And thus, the tragedy started;

Taking an S-class mission without her knowing,

_"Oi, Luce! Let's do this mission! It's easy; I know it just by looking at the description!"_

_"Shouldn't we wait for Erza and Gray first?"_

_"No way! The two of us are enough! Besides, it will be interesting! And the payment is huge! You can pay your rent for three months with this great amount of money!"_

_"Wait, Natsu, I'm perfectly fine to do a mission by myself."_

_"Don't you see I'm bored here? Now, let's go!"_

processing the supposed to be an easy mission,

_"Lucy! Get away from here!"_

_"I can't leave you alone!"_

_"I'm perfectly fine. Just some small scratches, I'll be fine."  
_

_"You're bleeding furiously! Don't be stupid!"_

_Eyes widen._

_"No! Lucy! Get awa– ARGH!"_

_A gasp._

_"No–!_

She smiled again;

"You were so reckless back then,

_"_…–_NATSU!"_

"…–Natsu. And you– we made the whole guild member on panic," she giggled, "even Master was fetching Porlyusica by himself. They were so desperate back then; _I _was so desperate. Even Gray was trembling when he first saw you,

_"WENDY! Where's Wendy?! Someone go and call Porlyusica now!"_

_"Lucy-san! Natsu-san!"_

_"L… L-Luc…y"_

_"Shit! O-Oi, flamebrain! Don't talk!"_

"Erza bellowed like crazy; shouted and screamed for the guild to calm down,

_"Will you all SHUT UP! Don't talk nonsense! They will survive! T-They will!"_

"but she herself failed to trust herself; she doubted and hesitated."

She sighed. The clothes she wore were all wet and heavy, but the sky made no hint of making the rain stop anytime soon.

She was grateful for it;

that means she was finally being able to express her feelings with another way.

"Master heard our heart monitor's sound, it was sickening, he said, because we both dying and Porlyusica stated we had no much time left.

_"I can't do more than this, all we need is to pray for some miracle."_

"And Erza's doubt, their doubt, was proven right, one by one die; you died first,

_"N-Natsu…-san?"_

_"Wendy! Lucy is breathing!"_

_"B-But.. Erza-san… Natsu-san is… h-he is…"_

"I remember you gave me your chance to live, in that dark and damp place, I saw you walking to me and started to say nonsense about our time, about us, about you, and about me. Do you remember? Before your physical body started to fade and you pushed me away from that place, you said

_"I love you, Lucy, so please live and be happy for me."_

"and grinning widely."

The rain poured harder and Lucy's pale skin could not feel anything. It was cold; frozen.

Her skin, and so did her heart.

"I woke up, I was in the infirmary, and saw peoples crying on the bed beside mine. I tried to remember what happened to me, but I couldn't even remember my name. The only thing that kept appearing in my mind was

_"I'm always dreaming of a pink-haired young man with fire on his fist and he was grinning happily."_

_"Lu-chan, it has been four weeks since you wake up."_

_"Yeah, and for that four weeks long, I kept on dreaming about him."_

_The other girl gulped, lips slightly trembling._

_"D-Don't worry, Lu-chan! You'll remember him!"_

_"Does that mean he is my friend in here?"_

_The other girl did not answer._

_"Please, let me see him!"_

_And for unknown reason, the other girl hugged the bedridden girl tightly as her shoulder shook._

"you; Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer mage."

Thunder cracked, but the girl did not flinch, nor she did waver.

She simply did not feel anything now.

"I, too, dead, but in different way. Do you know? I can no longer feel any emotions, it's suppose to be temporary but I'm not sure. But I remember one feeling now, thanks to you."

_"She was shocked and thus she lost her ability to feel."_

_"P-Porlyusica-san… is that.. possible? But her eyes.. they are distant…"_

_"I'm not sure, but if that's possible, it would be temporary. It's good enough that she woke up with amnesia, otherwise, she would've tried to commit suicide."_

_"Why?!"_

_"Don't you see how fragile she is? She was shocked yet she put that strong face."_

"I can smile, but I do not feel. It's like acting, but I find it quite easy."

The rain stopped. But her figure, from the first time she stepped her feet in this area until now, was still firmly standing. She wondered how long she had been there while the fragment of her memories recollected as she talked to the stone engraved with the neatly craving of his name.

"Ne, Natsu, can we meet now? I want to meet you in person," she smiled and reached her pocket, a small, white capsule was in her grasp, "I have to answer your feelings, right?"

* * *

**is it bad? is it good?**

**review?**


End file.
